YungP, JimmyJohns, LucyChloe
by Senioritist90
Summary: What happens when a stoner from chat creates a hot Fanfiction. You'll see lol
1. Hi, Welcome To Jimmy John's

Jimmy Johns wasn't busy, even though it was noon on a Saturday, the usual start of their lunch rush.

The only activity Yung P was seeing was the ceiling fans shaking from their heavy rotations as if they were on their last thread.

Yung P was looking outside at the summertime fun wishing his day could be as half as exciting as the families at the beach just across the street.

"Hey, I'll be back in an hour," Yung P's manager said to him.

Although Yung P has been working at JimmyJohn's for only a month, his manager branded him trustworthy enough to run the store for an hour at most, well, that and his manager had to sniff some butthash to keep the edge off when things got a little hectic.

Ten minutes passed and Yung P was arranging the Turkey from the Ham and was testing his arm strength by seeing how far he can throw the stringed lettuce across the store when in walked a loud and bubbly girl.

"Hiiiiii, Luckky Chlooeeee," She was still damped from the beach, leaving little puddles as she came to the counter and her breath was heavy, fogging up the sneeze guard like she ran to the restaurant desperate for some fuel.

She had on a thin floral bikini top and jean shorts that seemed extra cropped to emphasize her curvature.

After quick decisions, she created her sandwich, a number two Big John with extra roast beef and sauce on the side.

At the register, Yung P got a good close up look at her, her face was red and her breathing still hasn't slowed, she was still recovering from the run here and her bikini top looked almost undone.

The total was $8.74 tax included, and she reached into her shorts to grab some cash, but her pants were wet making the money harder to take out.

Struggling to remove her cash, she started to jump up and down and contort her body into weird angles, a sight that was pleasing to Yung P's eye.

After one too many motions, her top fell and the air felt thick between them as she stood there exposed, her face and her chest were a blood cherry red and Yung P's face a parallel in color.

But, what Yung P thought was embarrassment on her end was quickly recognized as seduction, as she didn't quickly grabbed her top but smiled, stared, and continued as if everything was normal.

Yung P's breath quickened, pants tightened, and he couldn't focus on anything but her chest.

Although being twelve, Chloe's pair was better than the girls on HentaiHaven.

The shape of her ample breast was perfect for grabbing and her nipples were erect with lust.

"Wun, two, tree," she counted the money putting each dollar on the counter, leaning closer to him laying her breast close to the singles.

The progression of the numbers seemed distant as his primary focus was on the small details of her breast.

A million things went through his head.

This can't be sanitary, this can't be code, does she know I'm 12?

She stopped at six and slid him the cash knowing she was under the total amount.

At this point, she picked up her top and sat at the table closest to the register.

Chapter 2

Shaking from excitement and as aroused as he ever been, Yung P did what any other 12-year-old kid would do.

Stare.

She went to the table laying her top on the chair and stood up, walked to the front door and flipped the open sign to close, exposing her breast to the world.

Yung P still hasn't put the money in the register in awe on how confident she was walking up to open windows exposing her breast to the public, shocked that no one saw.

She sat down and started eating her sandwich.

Yung P was still not moving, his pants getting tighter, his J.J. Gargantuan ready to burst out.

She signaled him over, snapping him out of the stone like state he was in.

"Are you ready?" She said softly in his ear.

She pulled off his work approved visor and threw it aside, then dipped her index finger in the sauce spilling some on the tip of her breast dripping down her nipples.

Yung P's hands were clutched in-between his thighs, looking down in embarrassment of his excitement.

Chloe pulled his chin towards her face and inserted her finger in his mouth letting the flavors of the Jimmy John's special sauce marinate in his mouth.

His eyes met hers and the deep sultry blues reassured him that everything would be all right.

Slowly removing her finger it was quickly replaced with her tongue.

The penetration was strong and the synchronization between the tongues was off, but as the minutes passed the passion ignited.

Their kissing was more intense and their hands explored each other more.

Chloe's hand rubbing Yung P's back and Yung P's hands feeling the goose bumps on her breast.

Chloe released his grasp and guided his hands to her unbutton shorts and her pink panties.

Chloe gave an award-winning smile and Yung P's hand entered a place his 12-year-old self never thought he would touch.

As he was exploring her womanhood he mimicked what he saw on Hentaihaven.

Chapter 3

For a twelve-year-old boy, Yung P felt that he navigated Chloe's canals with ease.

She started to squirm and grab Yung P's arm, at first he thought he was hurting her, but the look on her face assured him to keep going.

His mouth was as wet as her and he wanted to test his limits by doing more, as he exited his fingers, Chloe did something unexpected, she unzipped Yung P's pants and the J.J. Gargantuan was released from its casing, it was pulsing, leaking, begging to be touched, but Chloe did nothing but stare.

Although their physical activity was limited, their breathing grew rapid, mouths watering, butterflies crowding in their stomach.

They both knew what they wanted to do, but were waiting for the other to start.

Chloe broke the ice, and as fast as a ten frame punish, her mouth swallowed Yung P's big meaty sub.

Yung P felt something so right; he felt his supreme sub touch the back of her throat and the addition of her erect nipples caressing his skin made the experience out of this world.

Her left hand and mouth worked in sync and her right hand caressed his hundred percent beef meatballs.

Yung P started to breathe heavily and pulled on her long pigtails looking for an outlet to express his passion.

His face was red, and after a couple of minutes of Chloe engulfing his member, the surprise leaked out of his massive sub coating her face with a light sauce, Yung P was still erect and Chloe gasped for air with saliva and sauce mixing, dripping from her mouth.

"That was nice," Yung P said in between quick heavy breaths, Chloe gave a mischievous smile, which made Yung P more nervous than her back turn mix-ups.

Chloe removed her soaked shorts and straddled him inserting his meaty sub into her canal.

Yung P almost burst from pleasure as her walls tightened around him - his twelve-year-old self- amazed there was something better than Chloe's mouth.

What seemed like hours only lasted minutes as the slow movements sped up in tempo.

Yung P was thrusting as hard as his 12-year-old self could, and Chloe screaming with satisfaction in his ear, her breast bouncing in rhythm, Yung P couldn't help himself but bury his face in her red-hot breast.

He was a hot dog in heat, and they were both about to climax.

Chloe started shaking and Yung P remembered what he saw in the Hentai and pulled out his number 5 sub, the Vito, and Yung P released his Jimmy John Juices all over Chloe's abdomen and Chloe collapsed on Yung P's chest.

Still breathing heavily, Yung P grabbed Chloe's breast and began to lightly lick her nipples, and in return, Chloe glazed his sub with her self-made Jimmy John's sauce.

After a moment of recovering, Yung P pulled his black slacks from his ankles and tried to wipe off the white stains from their session.

Chloe put on her shorts, less dry then when she came in, and kissed Yung P on the cheek.

"See You Next Time, Bye," Chloe put the rest of the cash on the counter, as she walked out Yung P's manager came in.

"Well Damn, she's a fine piece," Yung P's manager said and sent him on break after complimenting him on the upkeep of the store and joked with him about the stains on his black shirt.

He sat outside with his number twelve, the beach club, and wondered where she might be now.

But, during his thoughts, he received a phone call.

It was Ling Xiaoyu, his Girlfriend.


	2. Conflicted

**CHAPTER 1**

"Hi, how's work going," Yung P was hesitant to answer, his heart started to race, the pounding sounds growing louder and reality seemed to fade away. Minutes passed when Xiaoyu snapped him out of his trance.

"Hello? Everything okay?" Xiaoyu was speaking louder than before, exaggerating the ends of her sentences.

"What? Oh, sorry, there was this bird trying to steal a sandwich from one of the customers." Yung P responded with a fake-sounding chuckle, trying his best to sound convincing. Not questioning the validity of the story, Xiaoyu dropped the suspicious behavior and continued the conversation. "Well, I was just calling to let you know that we have Lilli's party tomorrow, I wanted you to pick up the gift from Macy's on your way home." The conversation went on, but his thoughts roamed to the mysterious girl who changed his life. Yung P still could feel her breast in his hands, her lips on top of his, but now Yung P felt guilty. How could he do this to his girlfriend of three years?

His shift at Jimmy John's ended early; it was a gift to him for his upkeep of the store. Changing out of his work shirt, the white stains from earlier blending into the condiment stains from the lunch rush, he went to the lockers and switched out the dirty shirt, marked with infidelity, with his _Avoiding The Puddle_ T-shirt. Yung P collected his tips and headed out to the bus stop across the street. The crowd was thick, as beachgoers left the beach and headed towards the shopping center, tourist, and locals to the area all excited for the nightlife to begin. The sun was lowering, and the blue skies now mixed with the bright yellow of the sun now casting a warm pink over the horizons, the color overshadowing the forefront making it the center of attention. Yung P leaned his head back on the bench looking up at the sky, although his outward appearance seemed calm, he played back the lewd moments in his head, imagining every detail perfectly, his excitement still coming off a high.

When the bus arrived, it was empty and quite- if you counted out the roaring engine on the bus- Yung P put in the fare, and took a seat in the back near the window. The bus ride to the Macy's was only ten minutes and from there to his apartment was a short walk away. The bus started to fill as the route progressed and the pink say now turned a dark purple with mixtures of stars and lights spotting the sky. The bus pulled up at the mall and Yung P got off.

 **CHAPTER 2**

The mall was condensed, it seemed like the sea of people would never end. The Macy's was at the opposite end of the mall from where the bus stops were. With great effort, he navigated through the walkways of families and tourists walking against traffic, while making a quick stop at the food court trying out the free samples – a must to do at the mall. After dealing with the frustration of people stepping on his toes and groups of people blocking the walkway, he made to the Macy's and found his way to the customer service counter. The counter was at the center of the store as if it were its main attraction. The desk was cluttered with clothes, shoes, and bedding. There were a lot of noises coming from behind the desk, but no one was there from his angle.

"Uh, Hello? Can anyone help me?" Yung P leaned over the counter trying to figure out the source of the sound. "Oh, sorry!" The woman popped up from under a set of bedding. "It's been a little hectic here, how can I help you? The woman fixed her hair, regained her composure, and logged into the register.

"Yeah, I have an online order that I need to pick up." Yung P said as he was reaching into his pockets for his I.D. and the confirmation number for the order. As Yung P was handing the paper to the cashier, he dropped it and it floated to the center isles. With a chuckle, he went to pick it up and while standing he saw something familiar. It was Long Blonde Pigtails.

"I'll be back," Yung P said as he threw the papers on the counter, running to follow the golden hair. "Wait, you can't leave your paperwork here!" The cashier said, running out of her station to chase him down, bags falling with every step that she tried to take. Within an instant, Yung P forgot what his original task was, his body acting completely on its own. Yung P started to feel warm inside, his mouth started watering and his pants tightening. Yung P hoped that this was the mystery girl from earlier, there was no doubt that is could be her.

The store grew more crowded the deeper he went in, but even though there was an influx of shoppers, he was able to hone in on the pigtails tracking their movements like a dog. Yung P was pushing past families and couples, jumping over clothes and shoes, and dodging the groups walking against traffic. Yung P felt a boost of stamina; he never had this much energy before. The pigtails were nearing, the girl was only a couple of clothing racks away, but as Yung P was running closer, a woman backed out of a conjoining isle and banged into Yung P knocking him to the ground, the force hard enough to make him slide to the makeup counter on the opposite side of the isles. A commotion started brewing, nearby shoppers coming to check up on him. There was a welt forming on his forehead and a sharp pain in his back but the pain didn't stop Yung P, he stood up and pushed everyone away, the pigtails exiting to the main plaza. Yung P's face was red, he started to feel anxious, his stomach started to hurt; he didn't want to give up. He ran out after her and started to frantically look for the girl. Yung P went to all the stores in the south end of the mall, Victoria Secret's, Sephora, and Gap; he even went into the toy store, hoping her bubbly personality will be there playing with the toys causing a ruckus. He ran out of the store, ready to head into the next one on his list when his phone rang.

"When are you coming home? You've been there for a while. Is something wrong with the package?" Xiaoyu voice echoed through his head, Yung P didn't answer, his heart was conflicted, and he felt nauseous. "No, everything's fine. It's just busy here tonight." Yung P responded.

He went back to the Macy's customer counter the welt on in his head now doubled in size. The lady was still organizing the inventory when he came back. She looked at him with a confused looked and ask if everything's all right. When Yung P didn't respond, she continued with the online pickup. He got the present wrapped and apologized for running off, the lady offered him some ice, but he refused. Yung P started his walk home feeling defeated.

 **CHAPTER 3**

The walk was longer than usual, now that he could feel the pain from the fall earlier today, his leg started to cramp up, the pounding in his head drowning out his thoughts and his back was aching no matter what his posture was. Yung P got his keys and unlocked the apartment door, the present for tomorrow's party, which was now acting as an anchor to his pain, hugged close to his side. He walked into the apartment and the sent of steamed buns and shrimp dumplings alleviated his pain, only for a moment, the pain flared up again as he saw Ling Xiaoyu come from the bedroom to check on the food. Putting the keys on the table next to the door, Yung P announced his presence. Not looking at him first, she gave a standard reply as she was taking off her apron when she looked up; she saw the welt on his face.

"What the hell happened? Are you okay?" She dropped her apron, ran to Yung P, and examined his face. "It's fine, I just had a fall," Yung P said shooing her hand away, putting away gift on the table and walking towards the kitchen. "Are you sure? You've been acting strange today. You seem occupied." Xiaoyu said following behind him.

"Can we just drop it, please?" Yung P's voice was almost a shout; he was staring coldly into Xiaoyu's face. "Let's just eat." Yung P's voice lowered, trying to ease the mood in the room. The atmosphere was thick, this is one of the first times they were this close to an argument. Xiaoyu walked back to the kitchen, finishing up the meal and let the conversation die.

The dinner was complimented with generous conversation, the buns were amazing and the dumplings out of this world, they were both smiling and sipping on Welch's grape juice – wine was not on the menu since they were both twelve. When their meals were finished and the heavy conversations slowed, they spent most of the time staring at each other, smiling.

"Are you excited for Lilli's party tomorrow night?" Xiaoyu said through a thick smile.

"Of course! I can't wait to see the oversize portraits of her. Also, who can't forget her 'thankful' speeches? Yung P responded with laughter, Xiaoyu chuckling along, but she soon stopped, knowing she shouldn't joke about her friend like that. They both stopped and stared at each other, with both big smiles and sparkles in their eyes.

"I love you!" Xiaoyu said.

"Same." Yung P responded.

That was the first time he didn't say I love you back. A fact Xiaoyu knew but didn't think much of. It was probably because of the bump on his head.

CHAPTER 4

The location was extravagant; the secluded mansion covered in color lights, reds and purples creating an inviting atmosphere. The front of the mansion was lined up with cars waiting for the valet to send them in their designated spaces, Luckily for Yung P and Xiaoyu, their über helped them avoid the chaos. The partygoers were dressed in reds and purple and ominous masks, all sticking to the theme, masquerade, a theme that is as cliché as ever, but when done right can be a new experience for anyone.

Yung P and Xiaoyu felt like a power couple in their outfits. Xiaoyu wearing a rich scarlet red dress with a lavender mask embroidered with gold accents. Yung P, wearing a black suit and black undershirt, a red tie to accent the black- his mask lavender with gold accents. Nearing the door, they heard the music blasting, Lilli's favorite hype song _High-School Love!_ The crowd trying best to please their host danced and pretended that it was the best song in the world. The inside was as magical as ever, gold lights were the base for the red and purple accenting fabric spread throughout the corridors, the mansion transformed in a way where a fairytale princess would be the envy of.

As they walked in, they instantly met with the host; Lilli came up and kissed both the cheeks of Yung P and Xiaoyu. "Salut comment allez-vous!" Her voice squeaking as she gave them hugs. "Well and you?" Xiaoyu responded, giving the same tone as Lilli. Yung P stood there awkwardly, conversations weren't his forte, especially with Lilli who's energy rubbed him the wrong way. After some minutes, Lilli acknowledged him. "Well, who is this handsome devil? This can't be that boring twelve-year-old boyfriend of yours!" She gave a pompous laugh, grabbed his arm, and rubbed his chest. "I kid, Yung P, no need to be so uptight!" Lilli smacked his chest and escorted them to the VIP section of her mansion. Yung P already wanted to go home, whenever the couple was invited to a party, Yung P was left playing the part of caretaker; he wasn't looking forward to tonight's event.

The VIP room was completely different from the main floor, while the main floor was filled with golden lights, the VIP room was muted and felt subtler, the reds and purples gave off an ominous vibe, which made Yung P uncomfortable. There was a group of girls in the middle lounge table, all laughing and sipping Welch's grape juice. All the girls looked familiar, there was Asuka wearing a blue dress with a matching mask. It was hard to mask her ruggedness and you could tell she looked uncomfortable in the dress, next to Asuka was Eliza, wearing a cherry red dress and a black mask accented with the same cherry red as her dress. Moreover, the final girl, sitting opposite to Asuka and Eliza, was Josie, who wore a mustard yellow dress and yellow mask with red and blue accents.

After multiple kisses on the cheek, Xiaoyu sat with the girls; Yung P went to the bar where he saw Shaheen, Josie's boyfriend, Feng, Eliza's boyfriend, and Hworang, Lilli's boyfriend. All of the guys at the bar weren't exactly social, they all were occupied with their drinks all knowing that they came here as accessories for their girlfriends, conversations were kept small and the topics were limited to sports and things that their girlfriends made them do. As they traded stories, Lilli gave a loud squeal. The guys were confused; thinking that is was because of a bug or an intruder who snuck in through a window, but it turned out to be another guest. "You came! I'm so happy you came!" Lilli ran to the girl, she was wearing bright a pink dress and a matching mask. Something about the girl seemed familiar.

The new guest gave all the girls hugs and sat down on the couch with Josie and Asuka. Yung P was curious, but he didn't want to say anything without being sure. "Come over here, boys! Say hello to my cousin!" The guys gave an inaudible groan, put on their fake smiles, and walked over to the guest. Yung P didn't get a good look at the girl from the angle he was standing at, but he did see the girl's hair it was a long golden ponytail a color that made Yung P's eyes light up

 _This couldn't be the girl from earlier,_ Yung P thought, his face turning red with excitement, the nauseous from last night coming back to him. The girl stood up and went to greet the guys, giving the standard kiss on the cheek, as the girl neared him, Yung P's heart started to race at speeds he couldn't imagine. He saw her eyes the same blue as the girl from yesterday, but what confirmed his suspicions was the kiss on his cheek, he knew instantly that this was the girl, his eyes widen in fear and excitement and he felt paralyzed. When the girl came in to kiss his other cheek, she whispered something in his ear. " _Hii, remember me?"_ Yung P's face turned a cherry red, his face matching the accents on the wall.

"This is my cousin, Chloe," Lilli said inviting Chloe to sit next to her on the chair. "She transferred from Japan last week, She's here interning for my father's company." The two started to hug and squeal, the conversation now taking the focus off of Chloe and back on Lilli. Yung P tuned out Lilli and was staring at Chloe, the girl who changed his life. His thoughts were lewd and he could only imagine her naked, her mouth on his meaty sub. Yung P was also careful not to stare too long, but it seemed he was failing at the task. After a few minutes, Yung P needed some air; he couldn't bear to see Chloe sitting so close to him, mad that he couldn't take advantage of her like she did with him.

Yung P was starting to feel uncomfortable, sweat pooling under his arms, he had to leave, he had to relieve himself. Yung P dashed to the bathrooms while at the same time trying not to cause a scene. He made it out with little trouble and bolted to the bathrooms, pushing through groups of people. He took off his mask and looked at himself in the mirror, his face was red and his mouth was dry. Yung P washed his face in his sink, the pain in his head acting up, it's been fine since last night, he felt the pulsing every time he tilted his head down. Turning off the water, he heard the door open and he saw Chloe in the mirror. At first, he thought it was a trick on his mind; he wiped the small foggy spot on the mirror from the heat of the water and looked closer. Chloe started to walk closer.

"I saw you looking." She trapped him on the counter and he couldn't move anywhere. "I was looking too, imagining your meaty sub pleasuring me. I also saw how you were squirming in your seat, I knew what you were thinking, I was thinking the same." Chloe gave Yung P a deep and long kiss, it was better then last time, their tongues were familiar with each other's mouths. Yung P couldn't take the foreplay anymore, he grabbed Chloe and turned her around hiking the back of her dress up and pulling down her panties. He went on his knees and started to devour his prize, Chloe started to moan and shake, but Yung P wasn't going to stop there, he inserted his tongue, tasting the sweet juices. Chloe pushed his head deeper, forcing him to taste more of her. Yung P knew what he wanted and he was in a savage state. Without removing his shirt or loosening his tie, Yung P quickly pulled down his pants and underwear, his meaty sub sprung upright, it was already leaking its Jimmy John Juices. Yung P pulled Chloe's dress pass her butt and felt around for the proper opening. He shoved his hot sub in her canal, thrusting at full speed. Chloe couldn't control herself; she started to moan louder, her head banging against the mirror on the counter with each thrust Yung P took.

Although Yung P was nearing his limit, he didn't slow down, he leaned on top of Chloe breathing heavily in her ear. They both were in sync and staring at each other through the mirror and both gave a mischievous smile. Minutes passed and Yung P came, he started shaking and wrapped his arm around Chloe's neck. He exited his sub, his special sauce dripping from her pussy and onto the floor. Yung P wiped his sausage and gave Chloe some paper towels to clean herself. They stared at each other they could see each other's chest rising and fall both recovering from the quick sessions they just had.

Chloe turned around and started to leave the bathroom, when Yung P said something he never thought he'd say

"I Love You!" Yung P was shocked that, that even came out of his mouth, he was slightly embarrassed and was worried what her response would be. Chloe approached Yung P and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Maybe next time." Chloe gave her award-winning smile and left the bathroom. Yung P felt optimistic.


End file.
